


Three Days Grace

by angelskuuipo



Series: Fic-A-Palooza 2008 [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, F/M, Fluff, GFY, POV First Person, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time to reconnect and have some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Days Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a late birthday gift for my husband. I love you, honey. Also written in honor of my 4th Anniversary of Writing. Un-betaed, so any and all mistakes are mine alone.
> 
> Originally posted 2-10-08.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Three days.

Three days of no kids, no dog, of nothing to do but reconnect and get reacquainted with each other.

This is going to be heaven.

I’m in a silly mood, so I tag him on the arm and yell, “You’re it!” before I leg it out of the room. He laughs behind me and the game is on. We chase each other through the house, dropping clothes as we go. When he finally tackles me in the bedroom, I’m down to my panties and he’s still wearing his boxers and socks.

We drop onto the bed and he kisses me like he hasn’t seen me in months. It hasn’t been that long since we made love, but it’s been awhile. Life really can get in the way of romance sometimes. He pulls back and just looks at me, brushing my hair out of my face, and tracing the line of my cheekbone.

“Hi,” he says roughly.

“Hey,” I say back as I run my hand across his shoulders.

We kiss again and things start heating up, but I want to take it slow. I want us to have some fun. I hook my leg over his and reverse our positions. He looks up at me with a raised eyebrow and a little half-grin on his lips. Then he throws his arms out over his head and drawls, “Well, you got me. Now, what’re ya gonna do with me?”

I know I’ve got an evil smile on my face as I kiss my way from his jaw and down his throat, pausing to lick at his Adam’s apple. He moans a little and I continue on, my tongue teasing his nipples before moving south. I get to his belly button and nibble at it before moving just to the left and then I blow a huge raspberry on his belly.

He’s been drifting in a sensual haze, soft murmurs telling me that he likes what I’m doing, but at my little joke he yelps and jackknifes into a sitting position. I fall back on his thighs, laughing hard. He glares at me halfheartedly then grabs me and starts tickling me. We wrestle for a bit before he gets me pinned underneath him and says, “Ya know, I really don’t think that last move is in the Kama Sutra.”

I giggle again and say, “Yeah it is.” He just looks at me and, somehow, I manage to say with a straight face, “The ACME version, anyway.” He laughs and I’m reminded again of why I love this man so much. Who else could I make a Loony Toons reference with while we’re making love and not have to explain myself?

We finally stop laughing and he’s looking at me like I’m the most beautiful woman in the world. I know he’s biased, but who am I to argue? I know I’m the luckiest one.

Then he kisses me and that’s the last thought either of us has for quite awhile. Three days isn’t nearly long enough.

-30-


End file.
